Affection? What is like?
by Arisa Okanaya
Summary: "Kasih... sayang?" gumamnya. Otaknya berpikir, memorinya berputar. Mencari makna atas kata yang sering didengarnya, namun tak pernah dirasakannya. Kasih sayang itu seperti apa? Seperti teddy bear-nya? Seperti perlakuan ayahnya? Seperti ibunya—cerita tentang ibunya? Seperti—kematian Yashamaru? DEG. Dadanya nyeri, kesekian kalinya. Sakit.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto / Masashi Kishimoto

**Author:** Arisa Okanaya

**Rated:** T

**Pairing: **Sabaku no Gaara & Naruto Uzumaki

**Genre: **Family

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Don't try to live so wise_

_Don't cry 'cause you're so right_

_Don't dry with fakes or fears_

_'Cause you will hate yourself in the end..._

(Wind)

.

"Kasih... sayang?" gumamnya. Otaknya berpikir, memorinya berputar. Mencari makna atas kata yang sering didengarnya, namun tak pernah dirasakannya.

Kasih sayang itu seperti apa? Seperti teddy bear-nya? Seperti perlakuan ayahnya? Seperti ibunya—cerita tentang ibunya? Seperti—kematian Yashamaru? DEG. Sebuah panah serasa menghujam dada. Beribu-ribu kali tusuk menerjang jantungnya. Wajahnya memanas. Dadanya nyeri, kesekian kalinya. Sakit.

Angin berdesir pelan menerbangkan desah mengerikan di ujung jalan. Gaara kecil berjalan keluar tanpa suara. Matanya awas menatap ke seluruh penjuru desa Sunagakure, seakan menyisir setiap bagian dan celah yang ada. Matanya kemudian teruju ke... bulan. Bulan purnama memang sedang berkuasa di atas, walau tanpa bintang-gemintang. Mengedarkan sinar redup namun menawan yang siap membuat penontonnya terhipnotis. Syal coklatnya ditiup angin perlahan-lahan, tapi matanya tetap menunjukkan kewaspadaan yang tak goyah. Rambutnya bergetar kecil, matanya membulat seketika. Suara pintu berderit, pintu ditutup, langkah kaki sudah di rasakannya. Tanpa ia sadari, pasir-pasir itu sudah sedari tadi melayang-layang keluar dari tangannya, seakan waspada akan kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Seseorang menyentuh pundak si anak lelaki yang seketika menoleh dengan pandangan mengerikan.

"Tuan Muda," ujarnya lembut. Oh, ternyata pamannya. Gaara kecil tidak menjawab. Tangannya sibuk meremas-remas pasir di tangannya. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan itu, air matanya malah mengalir perlahan. "Tuan Muda? Tuan Muda tidak apa-apa?" Pundak Gaara terguncang-guncang. Matanya diliputi kesedihan. Ia menggeleng perlahan. "Sebaiknya Tuan masuk sekarang, ayah Tuan tidak mau jika Tuan kedinginan." ujarnya sekali lagi. Gaara bergeming, pasirnya masih menari-nari di tangannya. Tapi, ketika tangan lembut itu menyentuh pundaknya sekali lagi, ia menyerah. Pasir-pasir itu jatuh ke tanah seperti air yang dituang dari ketinggian.

Bulan purnama melihat semua itu. Gaara kecil menarik selimutnya ke atas, dan Yashamaru mematikan lampu kamar.

"Selamat malam, Tuan Muda."

**.**

Gaara terbangun dengan pipi yang basah dan mata yang sembab entah karena apa. Ia merasa tak benar-benar tidur semalam, karena selalu ada air yang jatuh dari ujung matanya. Lingkaran hitam yang mengelilingi matanya seakan luntur karena air yang sekarang mengering di ujung matanya. Bocah kecil itu berjalan ke arah cermin dan menatap sosok mengerikan yang ia sebut monster. Monster yang mungkin akan tetap menjadi monster, selamanya.

Lamunannya buyar ketika pintu kamarnya diketuk dari luar. Suara pamannya terdengar lagi. "Cepat bersiap-siap ya, Tuan Muda. Waktunya sekolah." Gaara kecil menatap cermin lagi. Hatinya mulai dihiasi retak ketika Yashamaru menyebut kata _sekolah._ Menurutnya sekolah hanyalah tempat rongsokan yang digunakan untuk mengejek, mencemooh, atau mem-bully saja. Tak lebih dari itu. Apalagi, untuk monster seperti dirinya. Mana ada monster yang bersekolah? Mungkin hanya dirinya saja...

Jauh berkilo-kilo meter disana, seorang bocah pirang bermata biru sedang terbangun dari tidurnya. Setelah mengucek-ngucek matanya, ia tersadar ini sudah siang, dan...

"KYAAAA~ AKU HARUS SEKOLAAAAH...!" lengkingannya menembus dinding dan pintu. Menghancurkan semua yang ada di dekatnya.

Yah, sebenarnya ini bukan pertama kalinya ia bangun setelah alarmnya berbunyi berkali-kali. Anehnya, ia selalu mengulanginya, beribu-ribu kali, dan _tak pernah terlambat_. Ia menyambar tas setelah keluar dari kamar mandi, memasang sepatu, kemudian melesat keluar dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ia tak peduli apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya, ia hanya yakin matahari tak akan pernah berhenti bersinar di atasnya jika ia terus berlari.

Pemandangan kembali ke seorang bocah yang sekarang berdiri di hadapan sebuah bangunan tinggi. Syalnya bertiup di hadapannya, menerbangkan dedaunan kering ke arah matahari yang bersinar. Sekolah, dan ini sekolahnya.

Belum sempat ia melangkahkan kaki ke dalam gerbang, seorang anak dengan tas di punggung sudah mendahului dengan kecepatan super, menabrak pundaknya dengan sekali sentakan, kemudian menghilang sambil meninggalkan ucapan maaf.

Gaara hanya bergeming, otaknya merekam seorang anak berambut pirang pertama yang ditemuinya.

.

Gaara kecil menginjakkan kaki di rumah dan langsung mendengar suara keributan yang terjadi di dalam. Suara hantaman benda keras yang dijatuhkan ke lantai, memenuhi pikirannya. Ia berlari ke dalam dengan perasaan campur aduk. Pasti ada ayahnya di dalam, pasti ada ayahnya, pikirnya. Ia berlari ke atas, dan ternyata mendapati seseorang yang asing sedang bersama ayahnya saat itu. Orang itu memakai penutup kepala, sehingga Gaara tak dapat melihat wajahnya dengan begitu jelas.

Orang itu menyebut-nyebut namanya, lalu memberikan komentar yang tiba-tiba langsung membangkitkan pasir-pasirnya. Begitu sakit hati, monster itu bangkit perlahan-lahan dari hatinya yang paling dalam. Orang yang bersama ayahnya langsung 'diterkam' dan dengan sekejap mata, bulan mendapati orang itu sekarat. Gaara berjalan tanpa ekspresi ke arah si orang asing. Ia menarik topengnya dan... dan...

"Ya-yasham-maru?" air mata mulai mengalir di pipi si bocah bersyal coklat. Orang yang paling dia sayangi selama ini sekarang sedang sekarat dihadapannya. Nyawanya diantara dua dunia, nafasnya tinggal sedikit, dan dia... dan dia...

"M-maafkan s-saya T-tuan Muda..." darah keluar dari mulut Yashamaru. "s-saya tidak b-bisa lagi menj-jaga Tuan..."

Gaara kecil menggeleng-geleng sambil menangis."T-tidak Yashamaru, Yashamaru akan tetap menjagaku..."

Yashamaru masih berjuang dengan keadaannya. "T-tuan, saya hanya meneruskan kasih sayang yang ibu Tuan b-berikan..."

DEG! Kata itu membuat sebuah sentakan lain di dada Gaara. Kasih... sayang? DEG! Gaara meraung dalam kesakitannya. Dadanya sesak, sakit, entah apa yang sedang ia rasakan sekarang. Rasa sakit yang sama, yang ia rasakan di malam dimana ia selalu mengingat ibunya.

"S-saya harap... Tuan.. m-mengerti..."

Malam semakin melebarkan sayapnya. Bulan purnama tahu itu. Bulan purnama mengawasi semuanya. Saat hati Gaara menjerit kesakitan, meminta kasih sayang yang selama ini ia butuhkan, atau ketika kepergian Yashamaru adalah rasa sakit yang terhebat yang ada dalam diri Gaara. Ya, bulan purnama tahu itu semua.

.

Gaara mengurung diri dalam kamar. Tidak ada yang mau menenangkannya atas kepergian Yashamaru, tidak ada yang mau berbicara lagi dengannya. Bahkan ayahnya sekalipun. Hidupnya sia-sia. Ia hanya bisa menyusahkan semua orang yang berada di dekatnya. Ia mempererat pelukan kepada boneka beruangnya. Matanya terpejam. Mungkin orang-orang akan menganggapnya pembunuh, ya, monster pembunuh. Sangat menyedihkan.

Ia memejamkan matanya, tapi tak dapat tidur. Banyak permasalahan yang melintas di kepalanya, tapi tak ia acuhkan. Malam semakin larut, tapi ia tak sedang ingin menatap bulan diluar. Sudah cukup hatinya sakit atas kepergian pamannya. Cukup sudah untuk hari ini.

.

Cahaya Sang Surya masuk melewati celah jendela kamar dan langsung menusuk kulitnya. Cahaya hangat itu seakan mengingatkannya akan kewajiban yang selalu ia remehkan setiap hari. Kewajiban yang selalu diingatkan oleh Yashamaru, setiap paginya. Gaara memejamkan mata, mengingat kembali kata-kata Yashamaru tempo hari, yang sayang, tak akan ia dengarkan lagi mulai dari sekarang.

Gaara kecil bangkit. Moodnya benar-benar down, tapi ini kewajiban, dan ia tak mau mengecewakan Yashamaru yang sudah berjuang melindunginya dari ayahnya. Gaara turun ke bawah, melihat sekeliling dengan mata lebarnya. Namun, tak ada tanda kehidupan disana. Tak ada ayahnya.

Dan benar saja, mereka tak melupakan ejekan yang biasanya mereka berikan jika anak Sang Hokage itu lewat di depan mereka. Mereka menyebutnya sampah, monster, atau beberapa kata-kata lain yang sebenarnya belum boleh didengarkan oleh anak seumurnya. Tapi inilah hidup. Hidup memang keras.

"Pembunuh!"

"Dasar tidak tahu diri! Membunuh orang yang selama ini merawatmu!"

"Ayo kita masuk saja, jangan sampai si pembunuh itu masuk ke rumah kita!"

Wajah Gaara panas, sepanas hatinya yang kini mulai menangis. Tapi, ia tak boleh mengasihani diri. Ia harus bangkit, dan balas dendam. Untuk kematian Yashamaru, untuk semua penderitaannya, sampai saat ini.

.

Gaara termenung dalam diam di taman belakang sekolah. Kakinya mengayun-ayun di rerumputan yang masih basah. Pikirannya melayang jauh. Tubuhnya menggigil tiba-tiba ketika angin dingin menerpa. Ia merapatkan syal, kemudian terus menekuni lamunannya dengan khidmat.

Ia menatap beberapa anak seumurannya yang sedang berlari dengan senyuman, mengejar bola yang di tendang temannya. Gaara menerawang jauh-jauh ke langit biru yang bersinar dengan mentari. Sangat indah… Ia tersentak ketika salah satu temannya berteriak kencang karena gol yang sudah diciptakan. Ia semakin murung. _Mereka terlihat bahagia…_

"Hei, kau ingin ikut main tidak?" celetuk suara cempreng dengan logat khasnya. Gaara berbalik, menatap bocah berambut kuning cerah itu. Ia nyengir tanpa dosa, cengirannya secerah mentari.

Gaara tak menyadari jawabannya ditunggu.

"Ya kan? Ya kan?" berondong bocah oranya itu. Ia tergelak dengan lega. Bebas. Kapankah ia akan sepertinya?

Gaara malah menundukkan kepala semakin dalam. Menghiraukan pertanyaan yang menurutnya sangat tidak berguna, sekarang.

"Hei, lihat aku dong! Aku kan sedang berbicara!" bentaknya tiba-tiba. Gaara sedikit terperangah. Ia menatap salah satu temannya dengan tatapan tajam—tatapan yang mungkin bisa mengusir anak itu dari tempatnya yang sekarang.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Aku akan main sendiri saja." Katanya. Tak ada rasa kecewa dalam kata-katanya. Semuanya terasa begitu membahagiakan. Lalu bocah pirang itu meninggalkannya.

Ia melihat—dari kejauhan, bagaimana anak lelaki pirang itu mendekati beberapa temannya yang sedang bermain. Mengatakan sesuatu, mungkin ajakan untuk bermain bersama. Tapi nyatanya, anak-anak itu malah berteriak—atau mungkin mengeluh kecewa sambil melempar bola ke arah bocah pirang. Kemudian meninggalkannya sendiri. Mereka pergi meninggalkan si pirang itu. Sungguh kenyataan yang sama sekali tak terpikirkan oleh Gaara.

Sementara beberapa anak itu pergi menjauh, si pirang memainkan sendiri bola itu dengan semangat. Sekali lagi, tak ada raut kekecewaan atau kesedihan yang tergambar dalam wajah cerah itu. Tanpa teman pun dia sudah merasa bahagia. Sinar matanya tak pernah redup, selalu bersinar terang. Lonceng berbunyi dari kejauhan. Ia putuskan untuk menunggu anak itu, lalu mengajaknya ke kelas bersama. Tapi sepertinya dia sedang asyik-asyiknya bermain. Gaara turun, kemudian melangkah sendirian ke dalam pagar. Meninggalkan bocah dengan senyum matahari bersama bolanya.

**...**

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
